jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 1
Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 2 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 3 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 4 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 5 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 6 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 7 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 8 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 9 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 10 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 11 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 12 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 13 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 14 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 15 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 16 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 17 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 18 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 19 Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 20|image = Official Artwork= |-| Alternate Artwork= |main = *''Jurassic World: Die Hard'' *''Jurassic World: Die Hard/Chapters}}This is chapter 1 of ''Jurassic World: Die Hard. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 1: Arrival 'Wisconsin – December 26, 2015' 18 years later At a two story, yellow suburban house, Karen Mitchell was loading luggage in her Nissan minivan parked in the driveway. There was snow on the ground, on the roof of the house and the trees. After she put another luggage in the van, Karen turned around. "Boys, let's do this!" Karen yelled out for her two sons Zach and Gray after she put in the luggage in the van. At Gray's bedroom, he was checking out the slides of the dinosaurs in his Viewmaster. The room was full of toy dinosaurs and various posters. Then a knock of door came. "Gray." Karen said through the door. Then she opened it and see her youngest son occupied by the Viewmaster. "Honey, what're you doing? What is this here?" Karen said as she gently takes the Viewmaster away from Gray and puts on on his desk. "Let's go. Come on, honey. Your flight's in two hours." As she said that, Karen went to his bag that is on his bed. Gray turned his chair to face his mother, who was counting his things on his bag "Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic." Gray said. Karen was packing up Gray's things in his bag as she asked, "How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?" Both of them smiled at each other. Then Gray got up from his chair as Karen carried his bag. "How many of those?" Karen said as she and Gray walked together. Then she asked her youngest son, "Feed the monster under the bed?" "Yes." Gray said as Karen closed the door to his room. Gray went outside with his gray jacket on and walked into the snow, passing by his older brother Zach and his girlfriend. "Call me everyday and text me pics so I don't forget what you look like." Zach's blonde girlfriend said as Karen walked by them and Gray came into the van. "I'm only be gone for a week." Zach said to his girlfriend. "Zach." Scott Mitchell, Zach and Gray's father, who is in the driver's seat on the van, said. He sounded impatient and amused in the same time. "You're not going off to war here. Please, come on." After hearing his father, Zach and his girlfriend looked at each other in the eye. "I..." Zach was trying to figure out what to say for the moment, but couldn't find the right words. "I love you." His girlfriend replied. "...will see you later." Zach finished. His girlfriend was obviously amused of Zach's inability to say "I love you". "Vamanos." Scott said in Spanish, trying him to hurry up. "Bye. Okay." Zach said to his girlfriend as he was walked by her to get to the van. "Bye." The girlfriend said to Zach. Zach was heading to the van as Scott started the vehicle. "Coming, buddy?" Karen asked as Zach was coming to the van. Zach's girlfriend waved at him as he got into the back passenger seat. Scott and Karen look at their sons at the back seat, mainly to the sullen Zach. "I know it hurts, sweetheart." Karen said to Zach in a sympathetic tone. "Are you gonna okay?" Scott asked, teasing his oldest son. Zach ignored his parents' remarks by putting on his headphones. Gray smiled while in the back driver's side seat. 'Dane County Airport, Madison, Wisconsin' At Dane County Airport, the Mitchell family are in the airport. A Christmas song was played in the airport in the background. "Everything right there?" Karen asked Gray. Gray nodded. "I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you." Karen said to her youngest son. "I love you too." Gray replied. Then he and Karen embraced. Karen closed her eyes to savor the last hug before Gray and Zach get on the plane. While that was happening, Gray looks at his father. Scott let out a tiny smile, but he seemed uncomfortable. "Okay. Right." Karen said as she and Gray finally finished their hug. Then she turned to Zach and again to Gray. "All right. Umm... Let's give these to your brother, okay?" Karen said as she gently takes the tickets from Gray to hand them to Zach. "Can you hold these, please?" Karen asked Zach to take the tickets, but he wasn't paying attention because he had a hood on and the music on his headphones. "Zach!" Scott called out to his oldest son. "Can you hold these?" Karen asked again. But Zach wasn't listening until Karen finally got his attention. "Honey, I need you to take care of these." Zach noticed the tickets and reluctantly takes them from his mother."Yeah." Zach replied in a indifferent tone. "Hey." Scott called out to his oldest son as Zach looks at his father. "Alright." Karen said. "Listen to your mother." Scott said to Zach. As Scott told Zach that, Karen quickly said to him, "Take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it. Okay?" Zach nodded. "And remember if something chases you..." Karen paused for a moment. Then she said in a low, dramatic tone, "...run." Gray smiled at his mother's joke. "Come on." Karen said apologetically, trying to get them to see it was just a joke to them. Zach half-smiled and said, "Yeah, very funny." Then he said to his younger brother, "Okay, let's go. Come on." He then ushered Gray to come along as they headed for the plane. "Bye, guys." Karen said to her son. "Bye." Zach said as he waved to his mother. "I miss you already." Karen admitted to her sons. "Yep." Zach replied with mixed reactions as he and Gray headed to the airport check-in. As their children were heading to the check in, Scott then remarked to Karen, "So much for our last family breakfast." "Why do you have to say things like that?" Karen asked bluntly, annoyed by her soon-to-be ex-husband's remarks. As that happened, Gray waved goodbye while he and Zach went through the gate to board. "Did you call your sister?" Scott asked, referring to Karen's sister, Claire Dearing. Claire works at Jurassic World as an operations manager. "Straight to voicemail." Karen replied unhappily, since her sister is always busy running the park. "They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more." Scott said. 'Pier at Costa Rica' After landing at Juan Santamaria Airport in San Jose, Costa Rica, Zach and Grey had later went to the dock that lands to a Isla Nublar ferry. There were hundreds of people boarding the ferry. The boarding ramps to the ferry had Jurassic World logos on them. "How big is the island?" Gray asked. "Big." Zach replied in an uninterested tone. "But how many pounds?" Gray asked. Annoyed with his brother's question, Zach only replied, "That doesn't make sense." As he said that, the brothers went on board the ferry. As Zach and Grey were boarding the ferry, a man in his upper 40s name Smith was coming to the ramp leading to the the ferry, along with three other guys with him. 'Isla Nublar ferry – Pacific Ocean' At the ferry in the Pacific Ocean, Zach and Gray were standing at the rail at the top of the ship. "When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food." Gray said to Zach as he remembers what he knows about the history of Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Zach wasn't paying attention to his younger brother as he was smiling at some girl below the ferry. Inside the ferry, Smith and his three guys are sitting at the booth, eating some snacks and drinking some water from bottles. Then Smith looked at his watch and said to the guys, "It's time to call Cullen." He then dialed a number. "Hello?" A woman name Heather Cullen answered. "Hey, honey. We're inside the ferry and coming up to the island." Smith said on the phone, keeping appearances as a man talking to his wife to avoid any suspicion from passengers and such. "Good. Make sure you keep an eye on Main Street. Things will become hell when the operation commences." Cullen said. "Good to know. Say, sweetheart. How are the gifts the kids like?" Smith asking Cullen about their gear. "The weapons and gear will be delivered to you soon when the supply ship arrives, Smith." Cullen replied to Smith on the phone. "Got it. I'll call you soon, honey." Smith said, secretly letting Cullen know to call him when the operation is about to begin. "Alright. Be ready as soon as we call you." Cullen said as she hung up. After hearing that Cullen hung up, he pressed the end button on his phone and then he went back to his three guys on the booth as Isla Nublar was in sight. 'Pacific Ocean' Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a container ship, MV Dust Storm, is anchored. Inside the bridge, a man name Leonid Chernov is holding the captain of the ship hostage, as well as the executive officer and the helmsman of the ship. "We'll be arriving at the dock within the hour." The captain of the ship said on the radio. "Copy that, Dust Storm." The person on the other end of the radio replied. After Chernov puts the radio down, the captain of the ship said in a pleading tone. "You got what you wanted. Now, please, let us go." Chernov said to the captain in his Russian accent, "Sorry, can't do that." Then he went on the radio. "Kill them all." With that, Chernov fired his pistol and shot the captain in the head. Then the henchmen aboard killed the rest of the crew in the lower decks while Chernov killed the executive officer and the helmsman on the ship at the bridge. "This is Witter, all clear." Witter, the British henchman, said to Chernov on the radio. "Hawkins here, all clear." Hawkins said on the radio. Chernov smiled in satisfaction and said on the radio, "Very good. Get changed. Be ready to blend in when we arrive." "Copy." Hawkins said on the radio. "Roger that." Witter acknowledged on the radio. Upon hearing their end of operation is done, Chernov dialed a number on his cell phone. After a ring on his phone, Torres answered, "Yeah." "The ship's cleared." Chernov said on the phone. "Good." Torres replied in acknowledgment. "We will be on the island in 1 to 2 hours." Chernov said to Torres. After hearing how long The Dust Storm will be arriving, Torres said in a serious tone, "You must get over here to your destination time. Nolan is waiting for everyone to get in position." "Look, Torres. I got that job done there fast as possible." Chernov said in a unhappily with his thick Russian accent. He knows that Nolan wants everything in their operation on schedule. "Yes, I know, Chernov. Sean Nolan is never the most patient man." Torres said to the Russian henchman. He knows that Nolan is not a patient man when it comes to their operations. Then Torres said to Chernov, "Anyway, get the gear over to the rest of our men in Main Street. You know what to do." "Da, sir." Chernov said in Russian as he hung up the phone. Then he saw Witter and two men came up on the bridge. "Alright, get this ship moving. All ahead, full." "On it." Witter replied as Chernov left the bridge. When Chernov went out of sight, Witter and the men on the bridge were getting the ship ready to move. Asshole Russian. Witter thought to himself about Chernov as he control the helm of the ship. The Dust Storm's anchor rose and the ship's engine started. The ship began to move, heading for Isla Nublar. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters